


Taking care of a traitor

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Andrew is a traitor, Gen, Not Andrew friendly, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: After a talk with Team Angel, the Scooby Gang realize they have a traitor in their midst, and decide to take care of him. Not Andrew friendly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Taking care of a traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> I say again, this is not going to be Andrew friendly, so turn away if you like him. I can never forgive him for the Katrina fiasco, since unlike Jonathan he never showed any remorse for it, he was just a total creep.
> 
> And then Angel Season 5 happened.
> 
> This one-shot takes place after the 'After the Fall' comic books but no Twilight fiasco from the Season 8 comics, and so all of the Scooby Gang is residing in their London base.
> 
> Anyway, let's begin.

London

Andrew Wells walked up the stairs to Giles' room, having been summoned there by Buffy and Giles, wondering what they wanted from him now. But when he went into the room, he saw 3 people he did not expect to see.

Angel was sitting there in Giles' place, his feet on the table, an almost cruel smirk on his face, which would make one think he's Angelus right now.

Behind him stood Spike, his arms folded, also having a cruel smirk on his face. And by his side also stood Gunn, glaring daggers into Andrew.

"Oh, Angel, Spike, hey man", Andrew started as he walked to them when he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Buffy standing there with folded arms, glaring daggers into him as Willow, Faith, Giles, Xander and Dawn stepped next to them too.

"Huh, what's the matter guys?" Andrew asked. "Something happened?"

"Drop the act, Andrew", Xander snarled at him in total disgust. "We know."

"Know what? Did you guys keep me out of the loop again?" Andrew asked.

"We once called Giles for help regarding Fred but he refused", Angel said as Andrew turned to face him. "I found there was something off about it."

"Yeah, Buffy's old man doesn't like us at all, but even he wouldn't ignore what we had to say since a blue meanie was an Old One, and was threatening the whole world", Spike said to Andrew, who now paled.

"You disguised your voice on the phone as mine and made them think I abandoned Winifred Burkle to die", Giles said to Andrew. "You thought we would never find out?"

"And you also told Team Angel that we don't trust them anymore, huh?" Buffy said, Andrew gulping now that his lies were being exposed. "I was pretty wary of what they were doing, but I never said I'd stop trusting them. Way to put words in my mouth."

"So, since when did you start working for the Senior Partners?" Willow asked as Andrew looked between the two teams in horror and like the idiot he was, tried to bolt past them all.

Dawn of all people grabbed him and shoved him back, slapping him angrily. "We took you in spite of everything you did, and you do this to us?"

"Well, charade's over, you don't need to lie to us now, we know everything", Faith said to him. "You're so gonna wish you never joined the Senior Partners now."

"They promised me power, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist", Andrew begged pathetically.

"Really? Because I did, and I was running their branch!" Angel snapped as he shot out of his chair, banging the table so hard it cracked, making Andrew jump.

"Buffy, I know you don't like this, so please, just look the other way", Spike begged her. "But don't come in our way. Not this time."

Buffy exchanged a look with Willow and then looked back at Angel, Spike and Gunn, while also glaring at Andrew. "I advocated to spare Warren, who's even worse than you. And I'd advocate to spare your life too, but honestly, I think it's time to grow up a little."

With that, she turned around and walked off, the Scooby Gang all following her as Andrew turned to Team Angel, pale, and then tried to run off again but Spike leapt in his way and locked the door.

"Hey come on man, we were friends!" Andrew begged as he backed off.

"That was when I didn't know you killed my real friend", Spike said with a shrug. "Plus, you also used to be associated with Warren, who killed Tara. She treated me with kindness, much better than the rest of them did when I had no soul. So don't call me friend."

Gunn grabbed Andrew and shoved him into a cupboard, making him fall down as he cried. "Please, forgive me-"

"You know how much Fred was begging when Illyria was taking over her?" Gunn asked him as he grabbed Andrew by the collar and pinned him to the cupboard. "Do you? Because we can make you beg worse than that."

"But we won't, we're not wasting our time on someone as pathetic as you", Angel snarled as he lifted Andrew by the throat and tossed him to the wall, breaking some of it as Andrew fell down, groaning in pain, feeling some bones had broken.

As he looked up with tears in his eyes, Spike morphed into his Vamp face, walking to him with a smirk.

"No please…."

He was cut off when Spike plunged his fangs into his neck, making Andrew gasp as he felt Spike drink his blood, and his life slowly draining away, and soon, his neck cracked as he died on the spot.

Spike got up, morphing back into normal face, and wiped his mouth as Angel said. "I so wish I'd done that."

"Don't blame you", Spike said as he opened the door and the three walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't care if the Scooby Gang was OOC here, since Buffy usually advocated to not take a human life, but I decided to make them more mature regarding that in this one-shot, and I just wanted to punish Andrew for his actions.
> 
> Frankly, wouldn't surprise me if ended up joining the Senior Partners, and 5x11 was his attempt to drive a wedge between the Scooby Gang and Team Angel, and so for this fic, I'm pretending he faked Giles' voice on the phone when Team Angel called him for help, since I can see Andrew doing it.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
